Most of conventional conductive materials may have structures that are easily ionized in a general aqueous solution and may show instable reactivity, and thus, may not function as the nanocomplex after emersion in the general aqueous solution.
Specifically, when the conventional conductive materials are synchronized generally based on an Ex-site scheme or an In-situ scheme. The manufacturing methods may have complex manufacturing operations, may use a great amount of time, may have a high cost, and may have a difficulty in controlling a structure and a shape at a nano-level.
Also, polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) is conventionally used when a metal nano particle is manufactured. However, a substitute material may be required due to a high unit cost. In addition, a dopant, such as camphorsulfonic acid (CSA) and dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid (DBSA) may be conventionally used to improve an electric conductivity.